Sometimes, things change
by chimmoku
Summary: Bakura and Marik Pairing. Not much to say really. The two are in love, some poetry type lines tie in to make this a tad angsty (better than it sounds)


**Sometimes, Things Change**

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. This is probably going to be a one chapter fic that switches occasionally between two canon character's P.O.V.'s. *twitches* I know that I got the character's personalities wrong. But I hope it isn't too OOC.

**__**

Cold…so cold…

Alone.,. He was always so alone…

Was everyday going to be the same..?

Would he ever find the person who could unlock his tormented soul..?

Bakura's P.O.V.

I never noticed that things were changing…I never noticed that my feelings for him were changing. But clearly they were…clearly our feelings were slowly molding from hate…to love.

Third person

He stared into the gleaming crimson eyes. "Will you kill me today?" He asked, allowing no emotion to creep into his voice.

Marik pulled the Millennium Rod away from Bakura. "No," he answered. "I'll kill you when I am sure that you will show your pain in your eyes."

"You bloody idiot." Bakura muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Marik said, holding the rod threateningly.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go get something to eat?: Bakura asked, brushing the Rod away from him as if it was no more threatening that a kitten.

"Are you asking me out?!" Marik gasped.

"To diner, yes."

"Who told you I was gay?"

Bakura's usually pale face went even paler. "No one did…" He muttered. "But I'll now assume that you are?"

"I…uh, uh, uh…" Marik stammered.

"I'll keep your secret." Bakura said, finding a new understanding amidst his enemy.

"Where do you want to go?"

Bakura's P.O.V.

Things were defiantly changing…we both saw the differences in our everyday lives…we both welcomed them. But…some things didn't change…our goals in life were still mostly the same…to someday kill the other. Soon though…that changed too.

Third Person

Bakura gracefully jumped out of the way of Marik and his Millennium Rod. The thrust had been half-hearted, which made it easy to dodge.

Marik pinned Bakura to the wall. "I don't want to fight with you…" He whispered. "It isn't fun or entertaining anymore. I have no desire to kill you now as I once did."

Bakura leaned toward him like he was going to kiss him, and to any onlookers it seemed like he did kiss him. " Put away the bloody Rod!" He whispered. "There is a teacher standing about ten feet behind you."

Marik quickly pocketed the Rod and turned to face the teacher. "Why aren't you two in class?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had just seen two male students "kiss". 

"Uh…erm…" Marik stammered.

"We're sorry…we got here late, just a few minutes ago actually. And, you see, we hadn't seen each other in a couple weeks so…" Bakura said, his voice soft and kind.

Marik stared, //I see he's learned to mimic his hikari perfectly.//

"Just get to class." The teacher said, walking away.

"How long did it take you to learn to mimic his voice?" Marik asked.

"Not long, I do share a mind with him." Bakura answered, glancing toward that classroom windows that he knew his light sat behind.

"I don't know about you…but I'm not going to class." Marik said

Bakura nodded. "Met me at my place in an hour."

Marik's P.O.V.

Life was changing all too quickly for me to keep a strong grip on the changes. My enemy and become my closest friend…my lover. I often found myself wondering…how did this happen? How did we evolve from simply trying to kill each other every time we met…to wanting to spend every waking moment together.

"How did this happen?" I'd often ask myself aloud. "How did things come to this?" Then I'd turn to Bakura and see…an see that I had always loved him. But those feeling had been carefully hidden, tucked away in the dark…masked by my fear of letting them be known by anyone even myself…until now.

Third person

"Bakura…" Marik whispered, lightly touching his hand. They were at yet another restaurant, this one far more elegant than the others. "Where is our relationship going?"

Bakura's P.O.V.

So, it had finally came up…the subject of where I thought things were going. My mind raced and my heart pounded. Had the time finally come for me to tell him that I…that I…that I was in love with him..?

Third person

"Marik…" Bakura started, leaning over the table and kissing Marik lightly. "I don't know what the future holds for us, I care not what the past holds, what I do care about is you." He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Marik's P.O.V.

**__**

The light was there, was mine for the taking…

But something held me back, could it be, my heart breaking..?

I could see in the light, in it myself I saw.

And it tore at my heart and soul, to see what he must also have seen.

I twisted angel I behold,

But now he was mine to mold.

Just as I was his, never again would we stray wrong,

Never again would we take delight in the pain and suffering of others.

Our twisted, tattered, and tormented souls,

Now had their rightful chance to heal.

SO, with all the courage I possessed,

I opened my heart and soul to him,

As he then did to me…

Third Person

A loan tear slid slowly down Marik's tanned cheek. "Bakura…I love you too." He cried. "Promise me, we'll never again try to hurt anyone. We'll never again try to plunge this world into hell. We'll never leave each other…please? Promise?"

Seeing Marik cry…tore at Bakura's heart and soul. "I promise you Marik, never again shall we do anything like what we have done in our bloodstained pasts." He said, holding back the tears that breached his eyes. "I promise."

"Are you alright, sir?" The waiter asked, eyeing Marik with a puzzled and sympathetic look.

"He's fine." Bakura snapped.

"Can I get a glass of wine please?" Marik asked the waiter.

"I'll have to see your ID." Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod and pointed it at the waiter.

"Marik, don't use it." Bakura said calmly, sipping his water.

Marik sighed and slowly put the Rod away. "your ID?"

"I guess we'll just take the check now." Marik muttered. He then watched the waiter walk back into the kitchen, and he then stood up. "Shall we go Bakura?"

Bakura nodded and stood up. "Shall I leave a tip?"

"No."

Bakura's P.O.V.

**__**

The light knows how to be the dark.

Just as the dark knows how to be the light.

But, can the two coexist in peace? In love? In happiness?

Can a light fall in love with a dark?

Can a hikari fall in love with a yami not of his own?

Light and dark rely on each other, and if the two truly try… they can coexist in harmony.

They can love. 

They can be together as long as their love holds strong and true.

There is no longer a line between light and dark.

For there is now no difference.

The light is the dark, the hikari is the yami

They can live in peace together…without differences binding them.

They are now finally free…forever free.


End file.
